


Headband

by Over_Blackout



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph watches as Caesar's hands twist elegantly, tying the zigzag-patterned headband in place, the trailing ribbons flutter as they fall, brushing lightly against the Zeppeli's skin. JoJo reaches out, without really being aware of what he's doing, and touches the back of Caesar's neck with his finger tips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headband

Joseph watches as Caesar's hands twist elegantly, tying the zigzag-patterned headband in place, the trailing ribbons flutter as they fall, brushing lightly against the Zeppeli's skin. JoJo reaches out, without really being aware of what he's doing, and touches the back of Caesar's neck with his finger tips. The skin is soft and warm beneath his fingers, the ends of silky blond hair slide across the back of his hand as Caesar turns his head, tilting it questioning at JoJo. He moves his hand up, tracing the line of the blonde's jaw up over his cheekbones, stopping when the pad of his thumb covers one of the strange marks under Caesar's eyes. 

"JoJo?"

The Joestar pauses and smiles, he moves his hand to capture one of the ends of Caesar's headband raising it to his lips.

"I dunno, I was just suddenly really jealous of your headband."

Caesar blinks at him, then rolls his eyes, the effect ruined by the fact he is smiling. He reaches up undoing the band of fabric and loops it around the back of JoJo's using it as leverage to pull him close. His arms twist round the brunettes neck, snaking into soft brown-black hair as he presses a gentle kiss to JoJo's lips.

He pulls back just enough to whisper,

"Dumbass"

Before closing the distance between their lips again, smiling when he hears JoJo laugh.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was just a crappy little ficlet that was rattling round my head. Any comments and/or criticism you have is very welcome!


End file.
